A Night to Remember
by Melanie-Nori
Summary: The Anubis House residents hadn't hung out as a group in a while, and so Joy suggests that they watch a movie. What starts out as an innocent movie quickly turns to a rather interesting game of Truth or Dare. It will be a night to remember. Rated M just in case stuff happens in later chapters. All Anubis House residents from all three series are present.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Joy was feeling rather bores. The Anubis residents hadn't hung out as a group in a long time, and things were starting to change. So many people were making and breaking friendships, and instead of the usual friendly banter that accompanied dinner, which Joy was accustomed to hearing, there was instead only a low murmur of hushed tones spoken between small friendship groups that had become rather prominent.

"Guys, a lot of stuff has been going on lately, and, well, we haven't hung out as one big group in practically aaages; so I thought that perhaps we could all do something tonight..?"

There was a silence as everyone contemplated this idea, and it was Jerome who chose to break it. "I think it's an excellent idea, Joyless. Any suggestions?"

"I was thinking that we could all watch a movie or play a game"

"Sounds good to me" declared Nina

"I agree with Nina" replied a rather embarrassed Fabian, who then shared a glance with his loved one.

"Well it's settled then" announced Amber. "After dinner at eight o'clock we meet in the lounge to discuss films." And with that she left, dragging Alfie behind her.

"So, uh, what films do you guys want to watch?" Joy questioned, ensuing a rather pensive silence.

"The Proposal! SQUEE!" exclaimed willow causing the boys and Patricia to wear disgruntled expressions.

"How about instead, my sweet, something more appropriate? Such as Saw III" Jerome replied with a rather smug expression. His suggestion was received with excited shouts from Alfie, Mick and Eddie amid a chorus of low moans from the girls.

This banter continued until they eventually decided to watch Scott Pilgrim VS the World; a comedy mixed with small doses of romance to which there were no objections. By the end of the film Alfie and Amber were having a make out session, oblivious to their surroundings, willow was sitting n Jerome's lap planting kisses on his face and body every few minutes, and Fabian and Nina were curled up next to each other on the sofa. Maras eyes were glistening with unshed tears whilst Patricia remained unaffected having seen the film multiple times. Kt, however, was sitting alone, awkwardly, as she found the film wasn't to her taste.

"I'm gonna turn in for the night; I've gat a bad headache" KT said as she got up from her.

"Aww, KT its only just turning ten o'clock we were gonna do more fun stuff with everyone" Joy whined with a rather desolate look on her face.

"I've got to go as well, y'know, big match tomorrow" said Mick with a shrug.

"Me too. I need a full night's sleep to be able to study properly" Mara added amid protests of displeasure. After they left Jerome said, justifiably, that he was not yet going to bed.

"As Joy quite rightly pointed out, it's only ten and victor is out. I suggest we stay up longer." a rather smug look crossed his face as he said this, but no one seemed to notice.

"OH! I know: let's play hide and seek! Or zombie attack!" shouted an exited Alfie. Then realising his outburst, composed himself and continued by saying "or both?" with a hopeful under tone.

"I know a game from America that might be fun to play, Eddie might have heard of it; chubby bunny?"

"Oh my god Nina! That's an amazing game!"

"I know right? Basically you sit in a circle and you go round putting marshmallows in your mouth-"

"You add them one at a time and after each one you have to say 'chubby bunny'"

"But you can't eat any marshmallows" Nina paused to glare at Alfie, "or spit them out, otherwise you lose."

"And it's really fun because its kinda ironic cos everyone looks like chubby bunnies!" said a rather breathless Eddie.

"I think it sound like fun" said Alfie, speaking on behalf of the group. "Anyone got any marshmallows?"


	2. Chapter 2: Let the games begin

Chapter 2

Several minutes into their game, Amber resigned on account of 'ruining her make-up', when she really thought that she was being too unseemly.

"Ont owy a-e – oo i-unt oo oo a-ee" said Alfie, meaning "Don't worry babe – you didn't do too badly." Minutes later Fabian, Willow and Joy joined Amber on the sidelines. They were on round seven and the remaining contestants couldn't shut their mouths properly, and saliva was starting to drip down their chins.

"Chubby 'unnies" said Eddie after adding another marshmallow to is mouth. Alfie, Jerome and Nina followed suit.

"u-eey u-ees" said Patricia after trying to add another marshmallow to her mouth, which stubbornly refused to remain in her mouth, and instead chose to flop onto the floor instead.

"Am it!" she exclaimed with her mouth still full.

"Oooohh; 'Ackers ouf ain a ig a I eems (Yackers mouth isn't as big as it seems)!" commented Eddie with what could be interpreted as a smug expression, however with a mouth full of marshmallows there is no expression that can be easily made. Having swallowed the remaining marshmallows, Patricia retorted:

"Fuck off Miller."

"Guys, stop it." Amber huffed. "You're going to ruin the fun for everyone."

"Come on you lot! Lets continue the game" willow said with smile, going up to Jerome and inserting another mallow into his mouth. The round continued with ease; however Jerome was struggling to breathe. Although he knew he would never win against Eddie or Alfie, his ego would not let him be beat by a girl. Unfortunately, growing up in America meant that Nina was a pro and would not give up without a fight. Eventually Jerome ended up coughing out the contents of his mouth in a rather sticky explosion after being choked half to death on the marshmallow. Whilst those out of the contents protested in disgust, those still playing could not comment, as they fared no better having sugary saliva dripping out of their mouths and joining the mess coating the floor.

Eddie joined Jerome almost immediately having found Jerome's 'outburst' incredibly amusing, causing him to spew his marshmallows from his mouth out of laughter. This only made him laugh harder.

"_And people wonder why I dumped him."_ Thought Patricia to herself.

It was now Alfie versus Nina. No one knew who would win, as they were both incredibly good, but with different fortes; Nina had experience and knew how to move and position the marshmallows in her mouth to fit the most in whilst being able to formulate words, however Alfies mouth was proving to be very large and expandable. They found themselves struggling by the thirteenth round. A tense silence hung in the air. Neither knew how the game would end. Neither would injure their prides, as it was no longer Alfie versus Nina. It was England versus America.

Soon enough the group decided on a tie, allowing them both to be winners. Fabian made his way over to Nina, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, and amber went to follow suit for Alfie. Upon seeing the state of his face, however, she decided against it and instead gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder with a disdainful look on her face. Alfie mistook this for disappointment, and so urged on, continued to squash the last few marshmallows into his mouth, silently declaring himself the winner.

After the laughter, chatter and general hubbub had died down a bit, Fabian had the courage to ask what they were going to do next. Although the hysteria was greatly diminished, there was still a buzz of excitement – which meant no one yet wanted to go to bed.

"I know, let's play truth or dare" Patricia said almost instantaneously with a wicked look in her eyes.

* * *

"Whose going to start?" asked joy five minutes later when everyone was sitting in a circle.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! I love this game! Squeee!" blurted willow. With one hand massaging her newly deafened ear, joy asked again if anyone else wanted to start. Upon getting no reply, she said "no one? … Willow it is then."

"I'm so good at this game" willow confided in everyone. "Let's start wiiiith…" she said shaking her head and waving her finger about.

"Fabian!"

"m-me?! I-I-"he stammered

"Yes, you" willow said encouragingly. "Truth or dare?"

"Umm… truth?"

"Ooh… this is going to be a very good question" Willow thought aloud. "I've got it! What is your faaavourite colour?" she said in typical willow fashion. Everyone thought it was a bit of a letdown, however Fabian was visibly relieved.

"Blue"

"Really?" willow questioned. "Huh. I thought you would have liked green." She shrugged.

"Come on Fabian; you're turn to choose someone now" Nina said nudging him.

"Oh, uh. I pick joy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Urgh. You guys are soo boring picking truth" Jerome groaned. "Dares are more exciting and fun." Joy glared at him

"Err… what your guilty pleasure Disney movie?"

"It would have to be Cinderella" She said after a moment's pause. "It's kinda cheesy but it always puts me in a good mood when life gets me down. And now I pick Jerome. Truth or dare?" she said innocently.

"Dare of course" he said somewhat arrogantly.

"You say you want something 'exciting' and 'interesting', yes?"

"Yes" he said with some trepidation.

"Then I have the perfect dare for you." She paused, allowing the tension to build. "I dare you to streak to the gatehouse and back."


End file.
